


summer nights

by orphan_account



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Christine McVie/Stevie Nicks
Kudos: 1





	summer nights

They lay together in the grass, a slight breeze blowing across their faces. It was a warm July night, the kind of night that makes summer feel perfect and eternal. 

“Times like these are the prettiest,” Chris said. “If only every night was like this.. beautiful and warm, and spent with my best friend.”

Stevie smiled, content to enjoy the moment. There was something so peaceful about being outside with nobody to bother them, and having only each other’s words to hear. She felt the warm air on her face, and closed her eyes. The grass was cool underneath her, providing a welcome contrast to the slight heat of the night. Extending her hand to Chris for the other woman to hold, she relaxed, happy with the world. Life wasn’t perfect, but it was better with the person she called her closest friend. Together, they settled into a companionable, sleepy silence.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

A bit later, Chris awoke. She still had Stevie’s hand clasped in hers, but her palm was growing uncomfortably sweaty. Trying her hardest not to wake the other woman, she gently extricated her hand. 

“I know you’re asleep, and you can’t hear me, but I just want to tell you I love you more than you know. Right now you’re my best friend, but it goes beyond just friends. And no matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

Although some part of Chris was naively hoping for an answer, Stevie still stayed asleep. She lay back and stared into the sky, wondering if what people said about wishing on a star was true. Silently, she made her wish.

I wish to find happiness with Stevie. I’ve loved her as long as I’ve known her. Please.  
Wishing now out of the way, Chris remembered that she and Stevie couldn’t just sleep outside. They’d only gone out to relax for a bit, and they’d made no plans to stay that long. She didn’t want to wake Stevie, though. 

With a slight sigh, she realised what she had to do. Leaning over, she picked the smaller woman up princess-style and carried her into the house the band was renting.

Carefully, so not to wake the other band members, she tiptoed into the nearest spare room and lay Stevie down on the bed. 

“Goodnight,” she said softly. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

She left, silently closing the door, and walked upstairs to her own room. As she fell asleep, she couldn’t help thinking of the wish she’d made, and praying it would come true.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

The next morning dawned brightly, with birds chirping and sun beaming down from the sky. Chris got dressed and went downstairs as she did every morning, but stopped in her tracks when she got to the kitchen. 

“You’re awake?? Never in my life have I seen you up before noon.”

Stevie laughed. “Well, it was about time that I got up when the rest of you did. And, more importantly, I have something to tell you.”

Chris’s mind was racing. What could it be? Had something awful happened?

As if she’d read her mind, Stevie said “It’s nothing bad. Actually, I think you’ll be quite happy.”

“Go on, I want to hear this.”

“I heard what you told me last night. I wasn’t quite asleep yet, just too tired to really process things”

The other woman gasped.

“And, more importantly,” Stevie continued, “I love you too. With every bit of my heart.”


End file.
